bigapplelhrpdevelopmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Archeon
Archeon is a lvl90 Enchanter. (NPC) Personality With decades of gaming experience under his belt, it is clearly obvious to any observer Archeon knows what he is doing while undergoing any task in Elder Tale. Believing his time extremely valuable, when he has to deal with others he politely insists on dealing with their superior. Archeon is not one for burning bridges, but will only allow accept those who treat him with the appropriate amount of respect--his game knowledge alone is nearly unmatched. Appearance The shear amount of time the character Archeon has existed has made slight effects on his body. Unlike most players, his character most resembles that of a man nearing middle age. Most players, if they ever realize who he is, don't get much of a chance to examine his figure before he politely excuses himself from their presence. Biography ''Pre-Apocalypse A NEET to epic proportions, Yujiu has been playing Elder Tales since March of 1999. Until 2001, Yujiu was going to school to learn English so he could better understand the American only servers of Elder Tale. At the time of the Apocalypse, Archeon has been present for approximately 230 In-game years. He is one of the few players who've been constantly active for such a long time. It is estimated he has produced hundreds of thousands of items in his long career as a blacksmith and he is currently trying to recollect his "antiques." March 1999 - Yujiu creates his character, Archeon, in the year old game of Elder Tale, residing in Big Apple (one of the only two servers at the time, the other being South Angel). 2001 - shortly before the 2nd expansion pack, the Japanese server of Akiba is released. Yujiu drops out of school, moving Archeon to Akiba. There, Akiba is part of one of the leading raid guilds. 2004 - 3rd expansion pack is released, adding voice chat. Yuji returns to self-teaching English so he can better communicate with foreign raid parties. Yuji begins to consider eventually getting a degree so he can teach Japanese in America or another English speaking country. 2007 - 5th expansion pack is released, interesting Yujiu in the production system. He leaves his current raid guild to pursue such endeavors. 2010 - 7th expansion pack is released, implementing the ''Book of Secrets System. With this revamp of all noncombat actions, Yujiu saw the implicated possibilities of the new system. By late 2010, Archeon began to gain fame as a world class weaponsmith. 2014 - 9th expansion pack is released, a translation system makes Yujiu's learnings irrelevant. Dismayed, he picks up another part time job, but his focus on Elder Tales stays as intense as ever. Archeon begins to search for others sharing his intense passion for forging. 2015 - In August, Archeon creates the production guild Works of the Divine Forge with the support of five others, one being the still active Bard. The six members filled the following classes: Guardian, Gladiator, Assassin, Bard, Sorcerer, and Enchanter. 2016 - By January, a third of the original six are replaced by challengers. The majority of the remaining classes are filled and many are subsequently replaced by challengers. In June, Archeon visits the renowned Solo Summoner, Svine, due to the uproar over his Sheath of a Thousand Blades, recruiting him into the last vacant position of the guild. Finally, Archeon had completed his 12 member guild. 2017 - Members of WDF continue to be replaced. By the beginning of the new year, Archeon and Bard are the only two remaining members of the original six and he names her Assistant Guild Master. With WDF an internationally renowned guild, many begin referring to Archeon as the "Father of the Modern Weaponsmith," due to their accurate belief his efforts have revolutionized the production community. In September, Archeon accepts WDF's vote to replace the predecessing Medium with Mephistopheles. 2018 - In early Febuary, Monk (who is offline on the Apocalypse) is accepted into WDF. May 2nd, the day before the Apocalypse, Archeon sends a message to Mephistopheles, inquiring about sigils and their use in the Medium's Behemoth's Pile. ''Post-Apocalypse Like always, Archeon find himself in Akihaba on the day of the Apocalypse. Intrigued by the idea of new smithing abilities, little is heard of the world class Guild Master. However, he's on the verge of discovering something big. Prominant People of the Land recognize Archeon, often calling him "Grand Master," for his 2+ centuries of life. Stats Class and Subclass 'Class: Enchanter' '''Notable Skills' 'Primary Subclass: Blacksmith' Eye of the Smith skill 'Secondary Subclass: Aristocrat' Grand Master skill Combat ''Weapon(s) and Armor '''Equipped Weapon:' Hand of the Eternal Clock - Production-class / Magic-class wand only usable by Enchanters. Crafted by Archeon himself. Foes effected by the Enchanters spell via the conduit wand have their cooldown times on their skills increased substantially. This can only effect one foe at a time. Inventory Weapon: n/a Armor: Robes of the Forge-father - A set of thick dark robes with Works of the Divine Forge's initials embroidered into the sleeve. Signifies the wearer is one of the twelve members in the world class weapon production guild. Negates fire damage. Amplifies the wearer's magical effects on their gear. Change of Clothes: n/a Assessory: "Works of the Divine Forge" Talisman - Production-class / Magic-class accessory. Crafted by Archeon himself. Currently, it glows in the presence of a fellow guild member of the user. Archeon has been planning an attempting to make it do much more. Appearances NPC Use: Reference for Mephistopheles in conversations. Pushing the art of forging into an Overskill. Plot - Archeon had inquired of Mephistopheles' Sigilmaking Subclass in relation to "Works of the Divine Forge" Talisman shortly before the Apocalypse. He is likely to seek Mephistopheles out for further aid in the endeavor.